


N-seX-T

by WrestlePerv



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, F/F, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestlePerv/pseuds/WrestlePerv
Summary: In WWE's NXT, where rookies and vets alike fight for a shot at their dream job, ambitious women attempt to conquer and humiliate their rivals.





	1. Bayley gets Buggered

There was a look of total dejection upon the normally happy and loving face of Bayley. Her brown eyes filled with the warm tears of betrayal. “But why Charlotte? Aren't we friends?” “Friends? You're so stupid I almost feel sorry for you, I'm here to win matches, something that'd be impossible teaming with you, loser.” The muscular blonde spat back.

The athletic brunette was surrounded by the BFFs, willowy Summer, slight Sasha and the woman who had just slapped her. Sasha glared at the broken women. “Well loser, I'm sure you were told you need to bust your ass to make it in wrestling. Well guess what? We're about to bust your ass, bitch.” The second-gen wrestler then crowed “I can't believe you agreed to a Divas rules tag without even knowing what it means.”

Summer, the erstwhile leader, decided to take the time to speak. “Honey, you just can't compete with women at our caliber, but you still have a place here, so how about you get on your knees.” Bayley suppressed a sob as she knelt before the Beautiful Fierce Females.

“And how about you get down right beside her, Charlotte. You lost the match too.” The small black women snarled. “How about we go one on and one and then I'll bust your ass next.” Charlotte retorted. “Ladies, let's focus on showing this loser what her proper role is.” Summer looked at both Sasha and Charlotte and they nodded before turning their attention to the prostrate Bayley. 

The BFFs circled the young Hispanic women like wolves surrounding an injured prey. Charlotte spoke again when she got behind the felled woman. “Bayley, you're dumber than a bag of bricks, but you've always had one hell of an ass. Only reason I agreed to be your partner. And I'm going to enjoy breaking it in.”

With that Flair reached out and pulled down the superfans colorful tights and exposed her large, firm buttocks. Bayley whimpered as the three cackled. Charlotte's hands traced around the globes before parting her cheeks and spitting on the puckered brown starfish between them. “Oooh, this looks virgin tight, girls, I”m going to enjoy this.”

Summer rested her hand on the fellow blondes shoulder. “Well, let's take it slow, we don't want to rush this. But before we get to the rear, let's start here.” Pointing at the downed woman's mouth. “Ever eaten pussy, Bayley?” The southern belle mocked. Bayley sadly shook her head. “I'm surprised, given how much you like hugging me, I was sure you were a dyke.” Charlotte remarked as she absentmindedly stroked Bayley's backside.

“Well, I know just the person to start with.” Summer moved behind Sasha, and quickly pantsed the petite lady. “What the hell are you doing?” The Boss yelled, a good deal of fear in her voice. “Relax Sasha, you got the pin, you go first.” Summer reassured her, though as she backed off she give a quick slap to her light brown ass, drawing a squeak from Sasha.

“Alright, I'll break this bitches mouth in, but all of you ladies are losing your bottoms too, I'm not going to be like her.” Sasha said while pointing at the tear-soaked face of Bayley. “Okay.” Summer acceded “Whatever, Sasha.” Charlotte grumbled as the two blondes shimmied down their bottoms.

“Wait.” Charlotte interjected “Why should this loser be wearing anything?” And with that the three jumped on Bayley, Charlotte pulling her back as Summer and Sasha pulled the top over her head, revealing the large natural breasts of the San Jose native. The three girls maneuvered Bayley onto her back as they admired the curves of their opponent.  
“Damn Bayley, who knew you were hiding these?” Charlotte said, surprised as he fingers cruelly twisted the Latina girls nipples. “We can get to them later, right now I'm sure she wants an after match snack.” Sasha grinned as she lowered her tightly groomed pussy onto the confused fans face.

Bayley didn't do what to think. Sure she had always had dreams, but to actually see a fellow wrestlers...place rapidly approaching her face filled with dread, fear, shame and a little sliver of lust. Soon, her entire field of vision was taken over by the overpowering presence of Sasha's...vagina. She simply inhaled the smell of Sasha as her fellow rookies flower rested on her nose and mouth. But, her peace was short lived. “Eat me, you stupid bitch!”

And slowly, tentatively, Bayley began licking, her tongue going up and down the lower lips of the Boss. A low moan escaped Banks' lips and Bayley, happy to hear even her enemy's joy, redoubled her efforts. “This bitch might not be a natural in the ring, but she's a natural at this. Now enough foreplay, get your tongue in there, I know you love my pussy, ho!”

Bayley gulped as she prepared to truly taste the wrestler above her, she closed her eyes, not like she could see anything, smothered as she was, and dug in. Her tongue penetrating the lithe woman gyrating on her face. She shook her head and her nose tickled Sasha's clit and she screamed. Heating up, Banks reached for her top and shimmied out of it, showing her small, perky tits to the lustful crowd.

“Yeah, get it in there, I'll get you in shape, cause you're switching to an all-pussy diet now!” Sasha cajoled her defeated foe. “Just a little bit more!” With those words Charlotte grinned before popping her middle finger into her mouth, making sure to get saliva all over it. “Let me help” the well-built blonde said before sliding it into Sasha's tight asshole pushing the Boston native over the edge. The Boss's howl threatened to shatter their eardrums, but Charlotte grabbed the bucking girl from behind and finger-fucked her ass as she groped her teammates breasts and kissed her neck from behind, nipping at her skin. Finally, Sasha stopped shaking and Charlotte released her, taking her finger out of the black girls rear and slipping it into her mouth.

“Tasty.” “What the fuck, Charlotte?” “You needed a little push, I didn't think it'd slip in.”  
Sasha responded with a finger of her own as she fell back onto the cool ground of the locker room. 

Summer Rae pulled her fingers from her snatch as headed towards Bayley. “Calm down Sasha, you came, didn't you? Now, onto my fun.” And with that Summer straddled the overwhelmed woman and slid her left hand down Bayley's body towards her cleft while her right reached behind behind Bayley's head and brought her up for a kiss. “See? We can be nice, as long as you know what your place is.”

Bayley sighed as the long fingers of the First Lady of NXT slid into her, stroking her insides and gently brushing over her hood. Summer licked Sasha's residue off of the face of the naive girl and Bayley's pussy opened up enough for the BFF's leader to slip another finger in. “Yeah, I bet you're enjoying this.” Bayley nodded. “If I make you cum, will you do me a favor?” Bayley nodded again. “Are you sure? It could be anything.” “Yes, I'll-I'll do it, whatever you want.”

Summer smiled before stabbing her fingers deep inside Bayley, thumb brushing her clit and the already worked up Latina squirmed and writhed as she was played inside and out. Summer's tongue had invaded her mouth and her fingers were playing a symphony in Bayley's pussy. Bayley started gyrating in time with the tall blonde's movements, suddenly Summer shifted her hips and moved Bayley back, disconnecting the kiss in the process. With a firm grip on the prone girl's amble behind, Summer began increasing the speed of her strokes, Bayley felt it build, and build. The First Lady put her own hips into the thrust, using her hand as mock-phallus. Bayley felt waves of pleasure cascade through her body, they were intense, far more severe than anything else she's felt when she explored herself or let one of her shy boyfriends have their way with her.

“Come you dirty bitch.” Charlotte said as she tweaked the girls nipples. As her breasts were attacked and Summer manipulated her cunt the defeated brunette erupted. Summer cackled as she watched her machinations succeed. “See? Submissives like you can have fun, as long as you play along.”

The long-legged blonde stood up and stretched like a cat, sticking her ass directly into the air.  
“But fair's fair, and now it's time for you to pay the piper. I'm sure whatever loser who reached their shaking hands underneath your shirt never asked you to do this, but given what you've said about me and what I've done to get to where I am today, this seems like poetic justice. Now take your slut tongue, and eat my ass!”

Charlotte hooted as it looked like Bayley was about to burst again into tears. “But-that's dirty. I'm not the sort of girl-” Charlotte cut her off. “Let me explain something to you, Bayley. I can to do whatever I want to your body, but right now I'm going to give you a choice. I'm going to fuck your virgin ass, and it's going to hurt. But there's a world of difference between taking my nine-inches lubed, and going in dry. So get on your knees, and get your tongue so far up Summer's ass that you can taste what she had for dinner last night, or I'm going to turn your asshole into a crater!”

The bent-over Summer, the exhausted Sasha and especially the woman Charlotte's rant was directed at dropped their jaws in shock, and collectively their sphincters twinged in fear. Bayley slowly and silently rolled over and gazed at Summer's brown-eye. “Who's the butt-kisser now, Bayley? You consider yourself good girls, but I know how all of you other girls talk about me. You're such a fan of WWE, well welcome to the Summer Rae Kiss My Ass Club!”

Bayley felt even more nervous about this then she did about the...vagina-licking. At least that was something she heard people enjoyed, well at least her old boyfriends used to say that, but the butt? That's gross, it's dirty, surely Charlotte was just joking about doing what she was talking about. There's no way she could take nine-inches in her own...place, let alone her backside. A firm smack across her cheeks roused her from her day-dreaming and she began to do the deed. She slowly put her tongue on the pursed ring and made gentle loops around it, Summer cooed. “Yeah, that's it. Bet you love the taste of my ass, girl. I've seen you watch me.”

Bayley blushed as she continued to eat Summer's ass, the earthy taste was better than she expected. “I bet that maybe you're smarter than you look. You knew what Diva's Rules are and you knew that you'd never beat us. You want this, don't you, you little trollop!” Bayley blushed deeper and began sticking her tongue into the rectum of the graceful blonde. The long arm of Summer Rae grabbed the brunette by the ponytail and held her in place as she began to fuck herself on Bayley's mouth. “Damn girl, I should've had you eating my ass the day you walked in here, but here's making up for lost time.”

Summer's talented fingers made circles around her her lower lips, doing a similar dance to how she got off the woman currently tossing her salad. It was a lower, slower, deeper sort of pleasure that Summer had arranged for herself. She'd never tell Sasha, and definitely would never tell Charlotte, but she enjoyed having her ass eaten more than her pussy. Her ass had always been extra sensitive, she was capable of cumming with stimulation of her tight ring alone. And while some of the pleasure was the thrill of humiliating whomever she had got in position to do it, more of it was just the pure naughtiness of the act. And the juxtaposition of a girl as innocent as Bayley doing it to her? Pure bliss.

Meanwhile Charlotte had slid in behind the recovering Sasha, and pulled her up to a sitting position, the bigger wrestler spooned her, arms draped over the African-American woman's frame. One hand reached down to stroke the still moist pussy of the younger woman, the other moved around the front, tweaking Sasha's nipples before sliding up to her neck. Charlotte twisted her head and met Sasha's lips in a kiss. Banks moaned. “I'm starting to think that you got a thing for me, Flair.” Charlotte responded with a light slap to her vagina, Sasha hissed in pleasure. Flair leaned in real close and nibbled on the black girls ear. “It's cause I know how to recognize a dirty bitch. Pay close attention to what I'm going to do to that slut's fuckhole, cause you'll be next.” Sasha bit her lip and shuddered as the light orgasm overtook her, Charlotte exuded power and confidence, fear and arousal were two sides of the same coin, and Flair's quiet menace made Sasha's pussy weep.

“Come on Summer, if you need somebody to finish you off, I'm sure Sasha would be more than happy to do so. Like all things Flair, it's time for me to main-event.” The leggy blonde let go of Bayley's ponytail and stood up, Bayley's face was streaked with her mascara. Summer cackled and slapped the shorter girls thigh. “Cheer up, I bet you'll like it. And even if you don't...well, you will in time. Charlotte's got first crack, but next week it'll be all of us. Though I guess by then it won't be a crack, it'll be a canyon.”

Bayley just laid there, bent over the bench, head hung low, tears dripping down her face. Charlotte got up, stretched a little bit and stepped over the still prone Sasha and walked over to her bag. She pulled out a purple dildo, obscenely distorted in its features, flared glans, grossly exaggerated in its veins that ran around it, heavy fake balls beneath it. Along with the phallus she removed a harness and began assembling the weapon of ass destruction. “Charlotte, please, didn't you say something about...y'know...not going in dry?” “I'm going to ignore you just talking out of turn. Here's the thing Bayley, only good bitches get lube, so show me what you can do.”

Charlotte finished sliding the strap on up her legs and locking it into place before marching over and standing in front of the shy Latina. “How about this, I'll give you five minutes to get this cock nice and wet and then I'll get to it.” Bayley shuffled forward and moved her head and grabbed the dildo, it felt strange in her hands, a little bit of give but a core of iron, she tentatively opened her mouth and put her tongue on it.

“Bayley, I really don't give a shit how wet this dick is, it's going in you, but just because you're so stupid it hurts, I'm going to give you some advice. Suck my fucking cock.” With that Charlotte's soft grasp turned to steel and pulled Bayley down her dick. The brunette spluttered and coughed as the dick got around halfway down her throat. Bayley felt like she was suffocating. Charlotte slid her hips in and out a couple times as she face-fucked the superfan.

Meanwhile, Summer had curled up with Sasha and positioned her hips across from the smaller girls. With a twist and a gyration, she began rubbing her pussy against her proteges. “Come on Summer, I'm tired.” Sasha protested. “Oh honey, you always enjoy this.” “What's with you Southern blondes being such freaks.” “Maybe you're afraid that Charlotte is freakier than you.” “What's that supposed to mean?” “Well, taking somebodies ass is a rather important step in breaking them, all I'm saying is that Charlotte got her finger in you, and is about to get her cock into Bayley.” “I'm playing nice.” “Bosses play nice?” “Not when they're provoked you blonde bitch.”

Sasha bit her lip and began rolling her hips with more energy, the girl lived for cardio and she wouldn't be shown up by the talkative blonde. Charlotte wasn't the only Beautiful Fierce Female that knew how to sexually dominate. Summer felt the younger girl start to respond and smiled, Sasha was so easy to manipulate, she almost felt sorry for the girl. Sasha was a puppy with a big bark, but that didn't mean that the feel of her pussy grinding against the dancer's own didn't feel damn good.

“Time's up Bayley, let's get you squealing.” Charlotte had only ever managed to get maybe 2/3rds of her strap-on down Bayley's throat, saliva dripped from her faux-cock but it certainly wasn't enough. Bayley gulped and Charlotte let out a slight smirk. “Goddamn you're dumb, Bayley. I've got actual lube.” Charlotte pulled out a small purple bottle and moved behind the girl. “Face down, ass up, that's the way I like to fuck.” The blonde continued her trash talk as she grabbed the curvy hips of her victim. She positioned her cock at the entrance to Bayley's vagina and began stroking it slowly between her lips. Bayley felt spikes of pleasure as Charlotte passed by her button, it was different from the feelings Summer brought out in her, it felt more massive, more dense, more powerful. Not the light strumming of a guitar but the heavy crunch of a bass. As soon as Bayley's hips moved in time with Charlotte's the blonde slipped her dick into her.

“Comeon Charlotte, comeon, we're partners, there's no way that could fit, there's no-ungh.” Bayley moaned and Charlotte cackled. She began applying steady and even pressure into the Latina's pussy. This was bigger than anything Bayley had ever taken before, she was tight down there, but Charlotte was being careful as she opened up the hug-aficionado's body. As the glans made it through her lips and into her hole she held her breath, surely it would destroy her. But she made it, and Charlotte plumbed deeper into her body, eventually, she felt the blonde's muscular thighs make contact with her bubble butt. It felt like what she read sex was supposed to feel like. Not the underwhelming encounters she's had with boys past, but a union, a meeting of bodies and souls. The backstroke made Bayley's voice undulate as Charlotte played her pussy like a violin. How could this feel so good? How could Charlotte, cruel, backstabbing Charlotte, make her feel so good? She was losing herself in it, when suddenly she was brought back to earth. A thick, viscous something fell on her exposed butthole. A glob of goo, cool and heavy, and then Charlotte's thumb. Rubbing in small circles as the purple penis sawed into Bayley's body. Bayley's heart jumped into her throat when the thumb pierced her seal and stroked the inside of her sphincter. She felt the goo inside of her, moving, sliding, getting everywhere, and Charlotte's thumb, it was like a spear, a baseball bat, a pillar, forcing her open, entering her, violating her. It was shame, pain and fear all at the same time.

“Virgin tight Bayley.” Charlotte said in a low voice, she continued her long strokes as she opened up Bayley's behind. Patience, strength, control, speed, endurance, those are all part of the package of being Genetically Superior. She knew that Sasha and Summer were watching her, let them see how a Flair took their prize. Let them know that soon enough they'd be in this position. Her father never needed to tell her what it took to be a star, to dominate, to be a champion, all she needed was to see the legacy of women whose kisses Ric had stolen. Well, Charlotte wouldn't just continue her families legacy, she'd overcome it, she wouldn't steal kisses, she'd steal asses, and it was time to start with Bayley's.

Bayley was feeling the groove, feeling the relentless, machine-like rhythm of Charlotte's thrusts. They were powerful, and she felt another wave starting to crest before she was ripped away from it. Charlotte had slipped her phallus free from Bayley's channel and the brunette humped the air as she struggled to fill herself. Charlotte held the shorter girl in place by grabbing her full ass. With an iron grip she peeled the wide, round butt of Bayley apart. Bayley whimpered as she felt a breeze caress her...hole. The whimpering stopped as she felt a lump rise from her stomach to her throat. Charlotte let herself pause for a second as she examined the sight before her. A virgin asshole, and her dick ready to enter it. This wasn't quite why she got into wrestling, but the blonde woman couldn't think of a better symbol for her interest in grappling than this. This was conquest and success and greatness and pleasure all wrapped into one nice, tight little bow. This wasn't Charlotte's first ass, but there was a world of difference between fucking old rats and never-was wrestlers and breaking a rising star, somebody in a top promotion who management thought was a future champion, and she was virgin to boot. 

Charlotte shook her head, now was not the time to lose focus, and she shifted her hips, the wide, purple head of her strapon sliding forward and pressing against Bayley's brown starfish, slick and wet from the lube applied. Bayley felt the glans press against her butthole, and with a slow, even thrust, enter her body. Bayley's ring started to sting and burn as it was stretched far more than it ever had before. “Oh god Charlotte, oh please, no, oh Jesus, stop Charlotte, please.” Charlotte just laughed as she continued to press into the prostate girl. Bayley's sphincter bent inwards as the head pressed into her body, Bayley struggled and tried moving her hips forward, left, right, anywhere to escape this terrible pain in her backside, but Charlotte's grip was too strong, and this...this cock in her ass was too demoralizing, Bayley was supposed to be a wrestler, she was supposed to be an icon to all the little girls and inspire them just like how she was inspired, but instead she was kneeling over a bench in a locker room as a big fake cock turned her ass into an alley. Bayley stopped struggling and dropped her head, she deserved this. When Bayley stopped struggling, Charlotte smiled to herself and did a small jerk forward, a noticeable pop was heard and she knew the head of her strap on had made its way past the ring and into the rectum itself. Charlotte increased the force of her thrust, sliding the purple dildo further into Bayley's behind. 

“That's right Bayley, open up for me, open up for my cock.” The horrible burning in her butthole itself had diminished, but now there was a fearsome and tremendous straining in her actual rectal cavity itself, she felt full, tight and absolutely humiliated. It felt like she needed to go number 2 and absolutely couldn't at the same time. She felt her insides get distorted, rearranged, moved as Charlotte continued her inexorable journey into Bayley's core. Finally, Bayley felt the defined hips of Charlotte smash into her rounder, smoother cheeks. “That's right Bayley, I'm all the way inside of you, every single inch is in your ass, and do you know what that means? It means you're about to get fucked.”

With that Charlotte began the long backstroke out of Bayley's ass, she moved until the brunette's sphincter puckered out a little bit before reversing course and entering the girl again. To Bayley it was an experience unlike what she had ever felt before. She was still full, tight and stretched, but there was also a slow pleasure building as the lip of the cocks heads dragged against her insides, every vein, every twist in the distorted dildo felt magnified beyond its already exaggerated proportions inside of her. She let out a moan as the pleasure shot through her belly and up her spine. Charlotte began increasing the force and frequency of her thrusts, her hips sliding back and forward with more and more momentum, Charlotte was building up speed and power as she made Bayley's insides her playground.

Sasha and Summer watched with dropped jaws as they saw Charlotte get to work. Bayley was rocking back and forth as Charlotte impaled her again and again and again. Charlotte's hips were a blur and the purple piston was firing on all cylinders. Bayley let out grunts, moans and squeaks as Charlotte had her way with her. Sasha gasped. “God damn.” Summer just nodded in agreement. Their tribbing had ceased, but they sat, legs entangled as they stroked their own pussies in admiration, jealousy, and more than a little bit of fear as they watched Charlotte do what she had told them she was going to do.

Bayley's moans became louder, longer and deeper as Charlotte continued to pump away at her nether regions. But as Bayley's wave built and built, Charlotte began slowing down, Bayley reached between her legs towards her dripping entrance but Charlotte grabbed her arm and held it behind her. “Bitch, if you want to come you gotta work for it.” “What do you mean?” “Put some work into it, thrust back onto me.” Bayley stood still as the assault slowed, and then, finally, Bayley moved her body backwards, pushing herself onto the cock as Charlotte moved forward, spearing deeper than it ever had before. Bayley exhaled and her eyes popped open.

“That's the spirit, keep it up.” Charlotte changed course, instead of the raw, jackhammer like thrusts, she let Bayley do the lion's share of the work as she rolled her hips, created a churning motion in Bayley's ass. Charlotte's strapon was touching parts of Bayley that the California native didn't even know she had. “I'm making this exit a two-way street Bayley. From here on out, when you sit down, or take a crap, or even stretch, you'll know that I've claimed you, I took your cherry, I'm taking your ass, I'm making it my territory. Your ass belongs to me. Say it”

Bayley stayed quiet, and Charlotte increased the pressure, sawing in and out of her ass. “Say it or I'll stop fucking you and spend the next hour beating your ass red, before doing it again. I'll tan your hide so bad, you'll have to sleep on your stomach for a month.” Bayley bowed her head, she'd already given up so much, she had some pride left. “Bayley, I can do this for hours, and those can be some very enjoyable hours, or I'll make this hurt. You thought me taking your cherry was rough? You have no idea.” Bayley kept quiet, Charlotte stopped moving. “Say it's mine and I'll give you orgasms that you haven't even dreamed about.”

“It's yours.” “What was that Bayley?” “My ass if yours, you own my asshole, you own my slutty little asshole, it belongs to Charlotte Flair.” “Good girl.”

Her victory almost complete, Charlotte pushed Bayley's face into the bench and began angling her hips high to be in position for deep, punishing strokes, Bayley's ass rippled as Charlotte's flat hips pounded into it again and again. Bayley let out a low shriek that grew louder and higher pitched as Charlotte hammered harder and harder into her behind. Bayley was sure her ass was getting torn up, that she'd be crippled, that she was getting broken, but it didn't matter as long as she got eye-rolling, toe-curling, body-shaking, mind-destroying, ceaseless pleasure from it all. She came again, and again, the physical stimulation, Charlotte's hard fingers pinching her nipples, her rough tongue stroking her neck, and most of all, the humiliation of being completely, utterly owned, possessed, taken, conquered. Bayley was unspoiled land and Charlotte had staked her claim to it. Bayley barely even felt it when Charlotte slipped the purple dildo out of her with a lewd sucking sound. Her butt was raw, red, gaping, her tight brown hole was now open and wet. Bayley leaned over the bench, completely spent and worn out. Charlotte unhooked the dildo and laid it on the bench. She looked at the open mouths of Summer Rae and Sasha Banks.

“So, who do you want to conquer next?”


	2. Lynch Gets Mobbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Becky Lynch gets dominated by the BFFs

The redhead stood alone. The locker room was empty, the other wrestlers had gone home. Management, the fans, even the janitors, all had gone long ago, it was accepted that they'd lock up the place after they had finished here. It wasn't unusual for wrestlers to stay late, whether practicing late in the ring, hitting the weights, strategizing, the ring was their home, their battlefield, so there wouldn't be any questions about why Becky had stayed late. She was fine being alone, when she left home to wrestle in Japan, when she was the first woman to train in Ireland, when she went to Canada and the United States, when she a flight attendant, she was alone then. Loneliness was fine, Becky liked people, she'd liked making them smile at her puns, but solitude was nice as well, gave her time and space to think.

Becky wasn't uncomfortable because she was alone, she was uncomfortable because she wasn't. The redhead had a moment of peace, but she knew that the three of them were coming. It's her own damn fault, she accepted the match, she knew the risks involved. She didn't even want to do anything beyond see the smug look on their faces turn into fear, she was going to get them worked up and then she was going to let them go, okay maybe she'd take a few pictures. But she knew she wouldn't escape with some minor humiliation.

“Surprised you didn't run you Irish bitch.” “I lost fair and square Charlotte, I'm no squelch.” The muscular, athletic blonde smirked as she walked into the locker room. Charlotte, well-built, tall, arrogant and powerful. Summer Rae, willowy, cunning, she was the founder and mastermind of the BFFs. Sasha, small and slender, the lowest one on the totem pole, she had drive and ambition born out of desperation. They were a nasty lot for sure, cruel, and mean with a penchant for going after newcomers. And right now nobody was newer than Becky. Sasha carried a bag in her hand that she promptly dropped on the floor.

“Girls, let's get ready for the real main-event.” Becky gasped as the three started removing their gear. It was done in simple, almost synchronized motions, tops pulled over their heads and thrown careless aside and bottoms discarded with a quick shimmy. Their bras were removed with a simple snap and their underwear dropped too. Charlotte breasts were the largest of the group, and the way she thrust her chest out emphasized it even more.

“You know what's going to happen, right?” Charlotte talked simply, firmly, she didn't raise her voice, Becky knew that the evenness of her tone was a trick to make her appear more confident and in control, but even stark naked Charlotte still looked a queen. “Aye? What's that daddy's girl? We going to hold each others hands, braid hair and talk about our favorite My Little Pony?” “I was thinking we take turns running a train on you.” Sasha snapped, she was always the edgy one. “Hush Sasha. Becky, I don't know if you've heard the stories or not, but the BFFs are taking over NXT, and you're in our way, it's nothing personal, but we've got a reputation to build.” Summer Rae always tried to sound reasonable, but Becky knew she was a snake, just like the rest of them.

“Being a bunch of perverts and sex pests? Strange reputation to want.”  
“Becky, let's make this very simple and easy to understand, so even you can get it. We're the BFFs, we won, you lost. Now, if you want to be uncooperative, I don't really care, but if you play nice, we'll play nice.” Becky stood silent, contemplating their offer. “Naw, you're going to have to take me down.”

“Suit yourself.” Charlotte moved first, she was quick, but Becky expected her, as Charlotte went for a the double-leg, Becky sprawled and caught her in a front facelock, Lynch was pushed back but braced her foot against the wall, seeing an opportunity she switched to a one-armed choke and slapped Charlotte's bare ass, who let out a surprisingly high-pitched yelp. Becky saw Sasha run towards her and pushed the muscular Charlotte at her, the smaller girl tripping over the larger blonde. Becky felt the long arm of what could only be Summer Rae and turned in a flash, the leggy blonde was preparing a forearm and the redhead ducked it and went for an ankle-pick. Summer fell flat on her back and Becky began wrapping up her legs in her Four Leg Clover and cranked it in as Summer screamed in pain, they could cheat all they wanted, they could beat her in the ring and they could beat her here, but Becky was breaking one of their legs. She had posted on her arms to really apply the pressure to the wannabe belle before she felt a toned arm wrap around her head, and everything exploded into darkness.

“I had her Charlotte. If your clumsy ass hadn't gotten caught and tripped me up she would've been mine.” “Yeah, I still knocked her ass out.” “Quiet girls, she woke up.” Summer was seated and holding an icepack on her leg. She looked surly. “Wakey, wakey little Becky. I know you think you're some tough Irish broad, but I guess I was just naturally selected to be better than you. How'd you like that natural selection by the way?” Becky moved to rub her head at Charlotte's jibe, but she looked up to see the lithe form of Sasha Banks kneeling on her chest, knees trapping her arms on the cold floor of the locker room.

“I wanted you to be awake for this. Strip her.” Summer Rae said that with particular venom and Sasha quickly slid to her side and she and Charlotte pulled Becky to her feet, the Irishwoman was still woozy and as they pulled her arms above her head she didn't have the strength or focus to fight them, all of a sudden she felt two different hands grabbing her chest. She looked and saw Charlotte and Sasha nod at each other. They reached beneath it and pulled it over her head, a simple sports bra was underneath it. “Bloody hell.” Charlotte then grabbed Becky and lifted her into the air in a bear hug like maneuver, quick as a cat, Sasha moved behind Becky and slipped off her left shoe, then her right. Still stunned, Becky could do nothing as Sasha put her hands on her hips, dug her thumb into Becky's waistband and pulled her leggings down, simple athletic boy shorts stood out against her tanned skin.

“Come here Summer, do the honors yourself.” The First Lady of NXT stalked over, still limping a bit, giving Becky some satisfaction, until the long fingers of the blonde dug into her breasts and ripped the bra off Becky's modest bosom. “Lift her.” Sasha and Charlotte complied, lifting Becky under their shoulders. Summer's delicate hands moved down her body, a gentle caress that turned cruel as she grabbed the edge of Becky's bottoms and pulled them upwards, the seam catching in the pussy lips of Lynch and the crack of her ass, the redhead groaned in pain as the cloth bit into her most sensitive places, finally, it started to tear as Summer's fingers turned into claws and ripped it apart. “You think you're better than me, better than us because you wrestled in Japan? You think you're better because you haven't had to do the same things we've had to do? Well you're not better now, are you Becky Lynch? You're the BFFs bitch, just like every other woman in this locker room.” Summer ranted as she tore the clothing from the still suspended Becky.

“Summer, my arms are getting tired.” Sasha complained. Summer seemed to snap out of her rage. “Right, bend her over this bench.” Charlotte and Sasha muscled the redheaded girl over the bench and Summer stalked over to the bag. “Wait a second Summer, there's something I want to do first.”  
Charlotte moved while an evil smile crept over her face. Her hands traced their way down Becky's taut back. Becky remembered the smack she had given Charlotte and gritted her teeth. Like the crack of a gun, Charlotte hand whipped down across Becky's cheeks. “Ooh fook.” Becky's throaty voice swore as her ass was lit up. A steady staccato beat of Charlotte's hardened palms beat down upon Becky's behind, she was a wrestler, and pain and injury weren't new to her, but she didn't have much taste for rough play. Becky's whole body shook as Charlotte really got into the spanking. Finally, it was done, Becky's tan ass a bright red, and with the grip of the blonde amazon released, she reached back and rubbed her smarting buttocks. “Yer sick fooks, y'know that?”

“Get the toys, girls. Then you'll see how sick this fuck is.” Summer had fire in her eyes as she dug through the bag. “I know you're probably familiar with the curse of the Irish, you...how do you say it? Right, dirty slag. That's slut in your gutterspeak, right? So these might be a little startling for you.” Becky gulped as Summer's jibes sailed over her. In the elegant southerner's delicate hands were three grotesque protuberances. Summer's was a smooth dark gold that had a long, gentle taper, it matches her form, being long and comparatively thin. The one that must have been Sasha's was more conventional, a brilliant red in a banana shape, it had a slight swelling to emulate the glans of an authentic prod, it was shorter and squatter than Summer's, but still of a prodigious size. Lastly was what could only be Charlotte's. A deep, rich purple, it was covered with a lattice of veins and ridges that sought to emulate some twisted nightmare exaggeration of a manhood. Becky had laid with men before, she wasn't ashamed of it either. She had traveled the globe and shared a bed with men of all ethnicities and backgrounds. But none of that pool shared the fearsome proportions of these three phalluses, none had needed them either. Her couplings were enjoyable for both parties, as intimate unions and explorations of body and mind. A good tongue was better than a big dick in her experience, and a considerate heart better than anything. These cruel harridans shared none of the traits Lynch associated with pleasurable sex. They were selfish, big-dicked bitches intent on humiliating her. This was going to be a rough night.

“I know you're a bit slow Becky, so let me walk you through this.” Sasha was cut-off by Charlotte's imperious tone. “Thanks Banks, but I think we know who's going to take char- “Hold on honey. This is something that needs to be done by the BFFs senior member.” Charlotte's look of shock at being interrupted was quickly hidden as she turned her attention back at Becky. “Normally we like stretching this out and really getting into it. But honestly I'd rather just stretch you out instead. So let's have a little competition, alright? Whatever girl can get her to deepthroat the longest gets the first crack at her, alright?”   
“I'm in.”   
“No Sasha, I'll be in.”   
“Shut it!”  
Summer shrieked and both Charlotte and Sasha got still. “Sasha, you go first, then me, then Charlotte.” Summer grinned evilly at Becky, who gulped in fear.

Sasha strutted forward, waggling her fake-penis in the air. “Ready for some deep throat? Wait...I don't care about your answer. Get ready to suck some dick.” Becky opened her mouth for a second to disagree with her assessment, and lightning fast Sasha darted forward to get her scarlet dildo between the redheads teeth. Lynch immediately spluttered as the inexperienced Sasha attempted to force her way down Becky's throat. It failed. Sasha managed to get beyond Becky's molars for a few seconds but she never managed to force the Irish wrestlers lips completely around her crimson cock. Sasha held Becky's nose, slapped her silly with her rubber dong, and screamed and shouted. 

“Just give up.” Charlotte's shot was sharp and honest. Sasha shrugged her shoulders at it and stepped away. Becky stared at them all and mouthed back. “You can't break me.” “Sasha couldn't break you. I'm not Sasha.” “And I ain't either.” Charlotte was taken back by the surprising aggressiveness in Summer's voice, But with the slender blonde limping forward, Charlotte figured that she was looking for some payback. Normally unwilling to cede any control to her fellow BFFs, she decided that any conflict could wait. She had never seen Summer mad before. For her part the First Lady was fierce in her actions. She gripped the redheads hair roughly and forced her jaw open, Summer forced the slender gold prod across the Irishwoman's tongue, while she was angry, she hadn't let it completely obscure her reason, she chose the deepthroat contest for a reason. Her favored strap-on would grant her a significant advantage, the slightness of it would make it easier for this Irish bitch to wrap it around her lips and get it down her neck. And though she longed to punish Lynch by ramming her cock mindlessly into her, she would temper her anger by making it the right way, slowly and steadily she worked herself deeper and deeper.

She had crossed the point where Sasha had failed at and Becky began to gag, tears coming to her eyes, and quickly Summer realized the problem. While her slimmer dildo granted her easier access to Becky's throat, the greater length meant that there was just one final inch she couldn't get inside. Summer tried to wiggle it, she tried to thrust forward, but just when she had about given up, she grasped Becky's head and forecfully pulled it down her cock, Lynch sputtered for a second before sending a powerful push against Summer's core, knocking the southern belle on her ass. Immediately she began coughing heavily.

“You cheeky bitch!” “Hush Summer, she was choking. You got a second...which makes you infinitely better than Sasha.” Banks flipped off the arrogant Carolinian. “Y'know, I did expect better from both of you. But let me show you how it's done.” And then Charlotte knelt, and did something that surprised the other three women in the room. She brushed the saliva dripping from Becky's face away, wiped the sweaty hair from across her brow, and leaned forward for a tender, nigh-loving kiss. Becky was taken back, but after an initial freeze she relented under the soft force of Charlotte's advance, after a good minute of tongue-to-tongue, Charlotte's hands dropped from around Becky's head and moved to the redhead's firm ass. After kneading those cheeks for a while Charlotte removed her mouth from it's dance with Becky's and began nibbling at her neck.

Charlotte whispered to her “Help me win and I'll take it easy on you.” Becky curtly nodded, fearing the wrath of the vengeance seeking Summer and the respect-seeking Sasha. Charlotte dropped down as her mouth made its way further down her body. As Charlotte continued Lynch let out an almost inaudible moan that drew a grin from Flair, she then sunk deeper, nibbling at the small brown areolas of the rock and roller. Becky gasped in pleasure. When Charlotte's tongue touched Becky's slit the Irishwoman just about screamed. It was only 30 seconds of cunnilingus but Becky was dancing and panting in response to Charlotte's licks and sucks. But before she could reach relief, Charlotte stepped away, Becky whined.

“Oh no, not yet.” Charlotte's powerful hands gripped the well-developed shoulders of Becky Lynch and drove her to her knees. “Now it's time for you to do me a favor.” Charlotte twisted her hips so her grotesquely oversized phallus was right in from of the feisty redhead's mouth. But instead of forcing it down her throat, like the others did, Charlotte gently touched the side of Becky's jaw and stroked them softly. “C'mon, open up.” Mindlessly the Irishwoman complied, and Charlotte slowly started getting her cock down the defeated wrestler's throat. When Becky started to cough, Charlotte would stop, massage her throat, and then continue when Lynch felt comfortable enough to go on. Whenever the redhead swallowed another inch, Charlotte made sure to encourage her progress. “Good girl, that's a good girl, swallow this dick. Yeah you know you want it, eat all of it and I'll give you a prize at the end. You're swallowing all of it, that's good, that's good.” With barely a gurgle, the toned waist of Charlotte was now brushing against the Irishwoman's long, sweaty hair.

“5-4-3-2-1. That's enough.” Charlotte pulled out as cleanly as she had entered Becky's mouth, and other than the long strands of saliva connecting the purple prod to Becky's bruised lips, it was almost as if nothing had happened. Sasha looked begrudgingly impressed, and Summer was quietly fuming. “That was pretty easy, wasn't it girls.” Charlotte taunted her two stablemates. “I suppose it was alright, but while you were taking your sweet time we sat here hornier and hornier, can you fuck the little tart now? I want to get at her before the night's over.” Sasha was her usual impatient self. “Yeah Charlotte, took you long enough, I just want to get my cock in this bitch, now you took damn-near ten minutes to throat fuck her, and then I'm going to wait for you to have your way with her?” Summer was now loudly fuming. “Shush, I have an idea.” 

All three turned on the beaten-down Becky. “Here's what I say girls...I know I get first crack but that's more of a selection of targets, not timing. What say we three have a go...at the same time.”  
Sasha purred at the sick perversity of the thought and it even brought a smile to Summer's lips again. “I like how you think Flair.” Becky, still in a daze, now started to figure out was going on as the three women descended on her. Charlotte squirted some lube on her hand and she began to stroke her dangling strapon. Charlotte got on the ground behind Becky and rolled her further back until she was almost on Charlotte's lap. “W-wait, what are ye doing? Ye said that you'd take it- “Easy is relative Bex, you're getting lube after all.”

Sasha helped support Becky's weight while Summer curtly dotted a little dollop of lubricant on the taut pink asshole of the defeated redhead. It was a tight knot, but Summer's long fingers worked their magic and got an inkling of goo inside Becky's back channel. As Becky struggled, Summer grabbed one leg, Sasha grabbed the other and helped support her as Charlotte wriggled her hips and used a hand to line up her fearsomely wide glans with Becky's tiny asshole. The other arm was gripping across Becky's chest and clutching a nipple. Charlotte breathed in Becky's ear as she taunted her. “How's it feel that you're going to lose your anal virginity to somebody that has zero respect for you?” “Just get it over with!” Becky responded with a loud cry.

And Charlotte did.

Summer and Sasha let Becky slide down, and Charlotte twisted her hips at just the right moment to pop Becky's black cherry. Lynch was struggling mightily to keep her sphincters closed , but the angle her legs were held at and the lube on both the prod and her hole were too much to fight. Becky felt her O-ring struggle, but there was too much cock, and Charlotte was too powerful. She felt her asshole stretch and expand as she was stuffed with plastic dick. “Fuuuuuuuuuuck.” It was a long and slow groan. Low and pained. “That's just the tip, you Irish bitch.” Becky's brown-eye was now thoroughly red as it barely managed to contain the thick strap-on. With the head in, Charlotte began to slide Becky down her cock. Becky's asshole didn't feel any better, but there was a new problem to deal with as her rectum now began experiencing an ungodly amount of pressure as the shaft made its way deeper and deeper into her personage. Becky let out low gasps as the dildo continued to slip deeper inside of her, and after about the halfway point Charlotte grabbed under Becky's thighs and pulled them back, causing the Irishwoman to yelp as she was now 100% in the control of the domineering blonde. Her legs splayed, her pussy was exposed to the other two BFFs, who gazed at it hungrily.

“Go ahead.” The two wrestlers continued to stand there dumbfounded so Charlotte repeated herself. “Go ahead Summer, I want you to take this bitch's cunt.” Summer dropped to her knees as she approached them, she gazed at the sight of Becky's distended anus swallowing up the fierce purple prod, and she stuck her tongue out hesitatingly, she touched the tip of it to Charlotte's taint, and then slowly made its way up the broad shaft of the strap-on before diving into the rapidly moistening vagina of the redhead. Summer attacked it with her cornucopia of tricks as Charlotte began fucking Becky with long, steady strokes, picking her up and sliding her down, not completely burying the rod in Becky, but getting progressively closer, quarter-inch by quarter-inch. “Let's fuck this bitch Summer.” “Sure thing honey.”

With Becky's ankles over her ears and her toned body completely available for plundering, Summer slid the head of her shaft up and down Becky's moist lips before splitting the Irishwoman's ripe cunt with her long and slender dildo. Becky was in a state of flummox, the burning in her loins matched by the burning in her back passage, but the cool sex toy wielded by Summer merely ignited her further as she felt the shafts rub against each other inside of her. She still felt like her asshole was about to burst open at any point, but there was something there underneath it. It hurt, but it hurt like a good workout hurt, she was stuffed, but the same stuffed as after a big meal, she was tender, but it was the tender after a match, the soreness of pushing your body to the limit and going beyond it. The two blondes worked in careful concert as they had their way with Becky's pussy and ass, Becky letting out a loud grunt as Charlotte finally forced the last inch of strap-on into Becky's anal cavity. Summer nibbled at Becky's small breasts and manipulated the redhead's clit with her thumb. “S-Sasha.” Charlotte was grunting in exertion now. “Fuck her mouth, let's make this cunt airtight.” Sasha moved forward with confidence and moved her scarlet strap-on into the half-open mouth of the now-submissive wrestler. Sasha cackled as she drove the smooth cock down her neck, finally getting the deep-throat that was denied to her.

The tableau was set, the powerful body of Charlotte formed the base, as her gargantuan dick was lodged firmly within the still struggling rectum of the once-defiant redhead, Becky's legs were in the air and resting on Summer's shoulders as the southern sophisticate took long drilling strokes deep and hard in her cunt, standing off to the side was the slender Sasha, her darker skin a contrast with the brilliant red phallus moving it's way down Becky's throat. But Charlotte's body was flagging.

“Fuck, alright, goddamnit, let's switch.” “Fuck Charlotte, it was just getting good.” Nonetheless, Charlotte pulled her cock out of Becky's now defeated asshole, once tight and pink, it was now loose, open, and red. Summer and Sasha backed off too, letting Becky collapse in a heap as one hand went to check her sphincters and the other her vagina. They were sore and itchy but still whole.   
“What the fuck Charlotte, you bitch out? Should've let me handle if you aren't up to the task.” “Fuck off Sasha, I wanted to give everybody else a shot.”   
“Yeah Sasha, settle down.”  
“Fine! What's the plan then?”  
“Sasha, get underneath her and fuck her cunt, don't give her time to rest. Cowgirl. Summer, you get behind her and finish what I started with her ass.”  
“And you?”  
Charlotte let loose a sick smile. “She's going to eat her OWN ass.”

Upon hearing that, Becky tried to crawl away, but she was too weak and the BFFs were too hungry for her gorgeous body. Sasha pulled Becky on top of her, the Irishwoman's long sweaty hair hanging low as Sasha easily slipped her red cock inside of her. The thicker circumference making her wince as it penetrated her. Just as she was getting comfortable with Sasha's shorter, more energetic strokes however, she felt her cheeks spread again and the longer, more slender prod of Summer made its way quickly up Becky's ravaged back door. But there was pleasure in the debasement. Her asshole and cunt were still awash with nerve-endings, and the cruel women knew how to play them. She was just a receptacle for their dick, but it's something she was learning to enjoy.

Even still, when the smirking blonde appeared before her, Becky was ready to fight, she knew what Charlotte wanted to do, and there was no way she'd suffer...THAT...indignity. But as Sasha and Summer thrust in and out of her, Charlotte attempted to get her stained strap-on down her throat. But Becky closed her lips, shook her head, and tried to stay strong. But Flair had a plan, and that plan was to break Becky's spirit. She gripped Becky's button nose, closing the redhead's access to air, within a matter of seconds Lynch opened her mouth up for a gulp of air and, lightning quick, Charlotte slid forward. Becky coughed as the filthy cock slid down her throat, its taste was pungent and rich and unmistakable. There was no hiding the flavor of her own ass as it smeared across her tongue. After a few steady minutes of the throat fucking Becky had to admit that it wasn't as bad as a taste as she truly feared, but the humiliation of knowing that she was defeated, that she had been beaten by the very worst aspects of wrestling and she has been stripped of her clothes, her pride, her dignity, her maidenhood, and her humanity made it all the worse. Becky opened up her throat as Charlotte drove the defiled strapon into Becky's mouth.

But while the humiliation was happening above, the twin pistons of Summer and Sasha were having an effect. Still sore and tender, her ass and pussy were also loosened up, and she was putting up no fight as she being fucked again and again. Combined with the warmth of the two bodies thrusting into her and the delicate teeth of Sasha on her nipples and the longer fingers of the First Lady across her clit were working Becky up, despite the giant prod in her throat, she let out short little gasps and moans as she began to feel the rising tide of an orgasm. But Charlotte noticed it to in the quickening pulse.

“You gotten off a few times girls?” Sasha and Summer nodded. “Well then, I feel the bitch is about to cum, but I don't think she's earned it yet.” “Agreed Char.” The three of them untangle themselves from Becky's body, stepping away to look at their work, as soon as she was let go, Becky immediately dove her hands between her legs, seeking to finish herself off. Lightning quick Sasha caught her hand and brought her arms behind her in a double-hammerlock.

“Rae, get in front and handle her mouth, It's my time to take her ass.”   
“And what about me Banks?”  
“Well you can't fuck her without giving the dumb bitch an infection, so use your hands and finish her off after she makes Summer cum from...well, we know what Summer wants.” Summer blushed, but as Becky was moved into doggy style, Summer matched her movements and stuck her tight ass into the Irishwoman's face. “Eat my ass just like you ate yours.”

Becky had no more fight, she needed to quiet the storm in her cunt and knew that Charlotte's strong hands could get the job done. As she once again felt her ass cheeks be pushed to the side as Sasha entered her roughly, the third dildo in an hour, her rectum was now receptive to such treatment and her asshole had long lost the fight to resist whatever was being done to her. She accepted the rough treatment from the Boss as she submitted to orally ministrate to the pursed anus of Summer Rae, she had never eaten an ass before, and even when she had eaten her own ass not ten minutes ago it had at least been in the fellatory fashion she was familiar with. Now, she was actually licking the asshole of another woman. She was moving her tongue around the cheeks and hole of a woman she despised. 

“Get your fucking tongue in their you bitch.” Doubling down, Becky closed her eyes and tried to pretend it was anything else. She moved her soft tongue across the delicate folds of Summer's ass. She moved them around in a clockwise motion as she sought to stimulate the woman and finally get her chance to cum. She own ass was numb with the constant jackhammer strokes of Sasha punishing her poor butthole. Lynch's daze was interrupted for a brief, horrifying second by the understanding of just how sore she was going to be for the next week. But soon that was wiped away as she felt the careful penetration of Charlotte's fingers into her pussy which ached in need.

As Charlotte squatted behind Sasha to gain access to Lynch's vagina. She leaned against Sasha's leg. And as Banks relentlessly pounded ass, Charlotte took a quick look at the bouncing bubbly butt of the African-American, in the middle she saw the winking anus of Sasha. Putting her hand right under Sasha's strap-on, she rubbed her wrist against the groin of Banks. “It's fucking tight, I bet it's gonna look so good wrapped around my cock.”

It was a mild whisper, but Sasha heard it and tensed up for a second. Charlotte gently bit the round ass cheek of Sasha as she began to finger the red-headed Irishwoman. With the humiliation of Becky eating Summer's ass, to the southerner's great delight, and the physical abuse of Sasha rearranging her rectum, Charlotte decided that a gentle touch would be the best way to start. Her ring and middle-fingers slipped every so slowly inside her, and she used her thumb to gently circle the submissive woman's clit. Becky was near paralyzed by the electric shock that ran through her. It'd been close to an hour and she hasn't had an orgasm yet. Hell, now that she'd thought about it, she probably hadn't had an orgasm in three days. Her reminiscing was cut short by the rapid and powerful thrusts of Sasha Banks, who draped her naked body over her, the black woman's rock-hard nipples rubbing against the tanned Irishwoman's back as the long hair of the Boss intertwined with her own, perhaps in another circumstance it would've been romantic or even loving, but considering that the smaller woman was kneading her breasts roughly and penetrating her butt with no care for the damage it'd do, Becky felt another level of mockery and humiliation, especially the constant series of jibes and dirty talk she was getting. “Feel me fucking your ass? Yeah I bet you do you little slag, you fucking skank, you fucking dirty butt slut. I know I wasn't the first to have this ass but I'm going to fucking own this ass. Yeah, you'll be crawling back to me every night so I can take your ass again and again and again. Maybe you'll have to give up wrestling because your butt will never be closed again, but I'm sure you could be my valet, would you want that? I could fuck your ass before and after every single one of my matches.”

Becky's only hope to stop this was to get Summer off as quickly as possible, so with a deep breath she dove in. Sure the massive cock stretching out her ass and the slap of Sasha's hips slamming into her ass were distracting, as was the feel of Sasha behind her and the grip of Sasha's hands on her breasts, yes the taunts kept getting into her head. Charlotte's fingers were both the hottest and coolest things in the universe as they moved into her aching vagina and across her white-hot clitoris. But fucking goddamnit. She was Irish. She was a wrestler. She survived neck injuries and failures and there she was, employed by the people she's always wanted to be employed by. And fuck. She wouldn't give up. So if she had to eat the asshole of some arrogant blonde bitch to get off, then that's what she'd fucking do! Pulling herself off the ground she supported the weight of Sasha on her back as she used her hands to firmly grip Summers buttocks and spread them wide. Seeing an opening, she stuck forth her tongue and penetrated the asshole of Summer. Sure it wasn't the same penetration she had faced, but it was something. She in some way was fucking them. And she heard an immediate reaction from Summer, who let loose a loud gasp. Becky proceeded to use her tongue like a weapon, driving in and out of the southerner's back passage. Summer kept making noises but she didn't seem any closer to orgasm.

Damnit! Becky double-downed as she felt her tongue start to cramp up and with one last swirl of her tongue she felt Summer shudder in her face. The tight cheeks of the willowy woman wriggling in front of her. Summer collapsed and Becky did too, face still in her ass. Meanwhile Charlotte had managed to fit three fingers inside of Becky and was beginning to pick up the pace a little bit. She smiled knowing what was going to happen next. “Summer, get your ass up and start recording this.”

Summer slowly picked herself up, and with wobbling legs managed to make her way behind, getting a great view of the two-way assault. Charlotte was now almost going as fast as Sasha, who after her jackhammer performance began to flag a little bit. 

“Get your phone.” Wordlessly, Summer got her expensive smart phone and began to record the perverse sight. Three nude writhing bodies, Becky's raw red anus stretched tightly over Sasha's scarlet cock, and the amazonian Charlotte drilling three fingers into the Irishwoman's ravaged cunt. Becky's hips began to hammer back into the dual penetration of Banks and Flair and Charlotte began laughing.

“Make sure to get this shit on film, we're going to plaster this across the locker room, c'mon you bitch, squirt from getting your virgin asshole fucked. Squirt from me fingering your slutty little hole. Get it over with so we can finish this shit and the world will know you were a closet freak and we just ripped the door down!”

Becky screamed as the twin pleasures of Sasha's cock and Charlotte's iron-strong fingers tore the orgasm from her body, cum splattered the locker floor as her insides clamped down on both the strap-on and the blonde's digits. Finally, after one last shudder and splatter, Becky collapsed in a heap. Sasha extracted herself with a slick pop and Charlotte licked her fingers clean of Lynch's liquids.

“Keep filming, I want this slut to reach back and show the world what we did to her.” Without hesitation, without thought, without delay, Becky moved her shaking arms backwards and peeled her muscular ass apart and showed the loose, brilliant red gape that was, less than an hour ago, a taut, virgin behind.

“I told you not to fuck with us, bitch.”


	3. Crowning the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tournament for Paige's vacant NXT Woman's Championship, the BFFs punish Natalya Neidhart, Alicia Fox, and Layla El.

“You really thought you were going to come on top. You really thought a winner takes all approach was the right idea.”

There they were, standing with still a facsimile of pride, almost a mirror to the BFFs, a powerfully built blonde, the leggy and slender Alicia Fox standing right behind, just as Summer stood behind Charlotte, and a cafe au lait skinned beauty, smaller than her peers, though Sasha was bursting with energy and Layla seemed to want to fall into the ground.

“Well, I almost won.”  
“And your uncle was almost the best talent of the 90s.”

Nattie swallowed the response that was brewing in her throat, after all, perhaps she could still get out of this.

“All you sneering, arrogant veterans thought you could come down here and kick some rookie ass, you thought you could fuck some rookie ass, didn't you?”

Alicia took the moment to speak up “Well she beat your little friend's ass, didn't she?”

Sasha fumed “With this bitch's help! And what the fuck do you know Fox, your 'friend' beat you to get to the finals!”

“Cool it y'all.”  
Summer's voice silenced the room.

“Let it be known, that we all knew what the stakes were, even when an individual had no control over how it was gonna go. I had that level of faith. So let's all be ladies here and honor our wagers.  
”  
“Fuck that! Punish Nattie, this whole thing was her idea!”  
Layla all but yelled in her prim British accent.

“You fucking trai-  
Alicia's bold statement was cut short when Charlotte spoke up.

“I don't need to hear it from any of you losers. Keep your mouths shut. I won, I'm the queen, I'm the fucking champion, and after a win I want to fuck, so I don't care who betrayed who and whose idea it is, you're all losers, and you're all my bitches. And while I'm normally for the booty, let's start with some tits.”

\Charlotte reached out and popped open the cowering Englishwoman's shirt, the large, soft, light brown orbs spilling into view. Layla's arm flew up to cover herself but Charlotte was ready with a quick slap across the face.

“Arms down.”  
Like a shot Layla dropped her arms, exposing herself to the room. Nattie looked down but Alicia swallowed loudly.

“They are quite nice, aren't they Char?”  
Sasha walked up to the busty black woman and started tweaking her nipples. First it was little pinches, but as Sasha got more and more into it she began to roll and pull the nipples, Layla let out a sharp gasp as the rich chocolate tips hardened under the Boss's eager manipulations.

“P-Please, stop it!”  
Layla's delicate English accent pleaded with the Bostonian, but Sasha heard the desire beneath it. Sasha grinned and grabbed Layla's shapely backside, in a tight embrace both black women moved in a sick parody of a slow-dance, all the while Sasha peeled the tights down Layla's curvy behind, upon rendering Ms. El completely nude, Sasha began roughly kneading the luscious ass of the Brit.

“How about this girls.” Sasha mused loudly to the group, her tone liquid and heavy with lust.  
“How about we start by fucking the biggest loser of them all, how about we take her mouth.”  
Sasha kissed her with passion.

“Her cunt.”  
Sasha pierced the wound up vet with two fingers.

“And her rich, fat, chocolate ass.”  
And Sasha pulled the older woman's cheeks apart, cold air brushing across the tightly pursed anus. Layla whimpered.

“Don't think I've forgotten about you, Foxxy girl. Boy, I'm going to love turning you inside out, why don't you make yourself more comfortable honey, it's gonna be a long night.”  
Alicia shot daggers as she quickly and mechanically shucked off her gear, the sparkly fabric pooling on the floor, revealing a lean, long body, her small pert breasts stood high on her chest, and a narrow landing strip was all that covered her tight slit. Seeing the gaze of these younger women upon her she blushed and quickly covered herself.

“S-stop looking at me, have some respect for a veteran!”  
“Aww sugar, don't be embarrassed about being a member of the itty-bitty titty committee, none but Charlotte here got much up top on our side, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Hell, anything more than a mouthful is a waste anyway, right Sash?”  
Summer dripped false sweetness as she slithered next to the longest-tenured WWE female. Summer got nose to nose with Fox and stared at her with unbridled lust.

“Looks like I'm taller than you honey, but I'mma fit to be even taller when you get on your knees.”  
“I'll get you back for this.”  
“Oh sure, sure, I'm scared to death. Pull my shorts down.”  
Fox grimaced and moved her hands to Rae's thighs.  
“Oh no, with your teeth.”  
Fox hesitated for a second before moving in and gripping the top of the tight shorts of Summer, she slid them down in haphazard fashion and got a nose-first whiff of the southern belle's juicy pussy. Her shorts around her knees, Fox took a deep breath and then moved up to the soaked thong, she sunk her teeth into the thin strap and pulled it down, she caught an eyeful of the engorged, bald lips of Summer as she moved the thong downwards.

“Ahhh, I love the feel of that freedom, y'know, if it wasn't for all these rules, I'd never wear panties to a match, now bitch, time to use that mouth of yours for something better than shouting trash.”  
Fox moved towards Summer's slick labia.  
“Oh honey, haven't you heard the stories? If you talk shit, then you're gonna eat my shithole.”  
Summer turned around, bent over, and grabbed the long hair of Fox and pulled her forcefully into her ass.

“Well Flair, what humiliation do you have planned for me?”  
Charlotte didn't say a word as she removed her gear with no fanfare. She quickly grabbed her purple strap-on, a bottle of lube, and a timer.

“The hell is this?”  
“Shut the hell up Nattie. I'm a fair person, I give people chances, hell, I give them second chances in your case. You lost, but you made it to the finals, so here's what we're going to do. We're going to sit and watch your shitty partners get fucked. For every orgasm my BFFs rip from their bodies, you will remove an item of clothing. I'll give it 30 minutes. If you still have an ounce of clothing you can walk free, if you're naked, then...well it's chance number 3.”  
“This is needlessly ornate.”  
“Hrm, I suppose so, so let's complicate it further. You're wearing boots, pants, top, bra, and panties. Five items, so how about they have to make your girls cum in five different ways. Don't want to beat a dead horse here.”  
“You're sick Flair!”  
“I prefer dominant. Now take a seat.”  
Natalya stiffly began to sit down next to the languid and nude Charlotte.  
“Oh, no no no. Right here, on my lap.”  
Neidhart blushed as she moved herself to take a seat on the Champion's muscular lap.  
“A-and if they don't get it done?”  
“Well then as the champion I'll be taking my pleasure with their bodies.”

“Ooooohgaaaaaawwwwwd!!!”  
Layla screamed in ecstasy as Sasha fiercely finger-fucked her. The more slender, younger women had backed her against a wall and nudged the Brit's legs apart with her thighs as she kept the black beauty close to her.

“You're going to be raining cum! I'm going to make this locker room flood with your juices girl.”  
Layla hissed and shuddered as the younger woman had her way with her. She was ashamed to admit it, but despite her looks and fame, she hadn't had sex at all in over a month, and decent sex in close to a year now. Ever since Michelle had retired she'd struggled to find suitable companionship on the road, her class of women was being quickly replaced by the newer generation. And now this whole mess of a trip to NXT, Layla closed her eyes and leaned into the pleasure.

“Oh fuuuuuck Sasha, oh fuck!”  
The Brit shook as she came in Sasha's grasp.

Twenty seven minutes remaining.  
“Faster than I thought it'd be, but I guess you know about how big of a slut Layla is.”  
“Shut up, she's a-  
“Don't say legend you fucking liar. She's an easy lay and you're just pissed we got to her before you did. Now...want to show off those puppies?”  
Without a word, Natalya, still sitting on Charlotte's nude lap, slid down and undid her white boots and removed them, she slid her socks off to go along with them.  
“Oooh, how cute, do you have a little heart on your toenails?”  
“S-shut up.”  
Charlotte laughed and leaned back.

“Ooh fuck that feels good, you sure you never eaten ass before? Nah, I don't want to know, get your tongue in there and go to town.”  
Alicia was cowed by the bitchier blonde and kept at her work, if she forgot what she was doing and who was making her do it the activity wasn't too bad. It wasn't like Alicia had never eaten pussy before, and while the mechanics were different, the idea of using a tongue for pleasure was not foreign to the tall African American woman.

Summer let out a little shudder as the combination of Alicia's oral talents, her own self-stimulation to the clit, and the sheer joy of humiliating the haughty vet made her roil in pleasure. She let go of Alicia's hair and stood up straight.

“On your back.”  
Alicia didn't fight it, and she got on her back, Summer got into a low squat over the tall woman's face and began exploring the thin strip of hair that decorated her vagina. Her long fingers rolled up and down the tight slit. Alicia continued to concentrate on eating ass, but she squeaked when Summer's fingers gripped the tiny nubbin of her clit and gave it a pinch.

“I'm real good with my fingers, sugar, so let's see how much honey I can pull from you.”  
Not sticking more than a half-knuckle into her pussy, Summer stroked the quickly engorged lips of Alicia Fox while her sphincter was being stimulated by the submissive Fox's tongue. At first they were light brushes, and after a dozen of these delicate passes, Fox's hips jumped forward into Summer's hand.

“Hahaha, careful honey, careful. Momma will be good to you little girl. Just keep eating your breakfast.”  
With Alicia panting between her licks, Summer knew that it was almost time to make her move. She knew what she was supposed to do, and while she personally detested going down on a woman, she knew what Charlotte wanted her to do and was willing to debase herself in order to avoid the wrath of Flair, it wasn't...cowardice, it was prudence. Flair was a beast in human clothing, and you needed to keep her fed in order to keep her loyal. Anyway, it was time to do it.

With a snap of her head, Summer bent down, momentarily forming a strange 69, and nipped at the exposed and engorged clitoris of the black woman. She got her mouth around it and swirled her tongue in a quick and forceful manner. After feeling the loins of the veteran shudder around her, Summer righted herself and enjoyed the vibrations of Alicia orgasming through her taught rear.

Nineteen minutes remaining.  
“I'm going to call that, orgasm via clitoral stimulation, so we're down to penetration here Natalya, do you feel comfortable with that?”  
“Does it matter what I think?”  
“Mostly not, but I will let you chose something to take off.”  
Natalya stood up for a moment and hesitated, but with naught but a mild tremor her hands, she peeled down her sweat-drenched tights, revealing her thick legs and sturdy behind, clad conservatively in black boy shorts, gingerly as she could, she seated herself back onto Charlotte's lap, who cackled at her erstwhile rival's humiliation.

Sasha meanwhile, had wasted no time, upon Layla's explosive orgasm over her fingers, with the curvy Englishwoman regaining her breath while basking in the glow of her post-coital bliss, the Boss moved over to her locker and donned the scarlet dildo she has made her calling card. Upwardly curved and of incredible size, Sasha fastened the straps tight enough to dig into her own luscious ass, she made sure that the end of the strapon, attached to her own crotch, so that any penetration would provide pleasure to match what she gave out. With Layla still languid with ecstasy she didn't notice until Sasha had pushed her legs up over her head and plunged hip-deep into her sopping cunt.

“Unhf.”  
“Ha! You like this big dick don't you? You're nothing but a cock hungry slut and the Boss is about to feed you some dinner. C'mon, let your greedy hole gobble me up.”  
Layla was unprepared for this level of ferocity and skill, Sasha was having her way with her but Layla didn't care, did it matter she was the bitch to a girl 15 years her junior, her eyes were glazed over with something as simple as Sasha's digital stimulation, now with a dildo wielded by an expert top? She was barely conscious, Layla was pretty sure she was drooling as Sasha sawed in and out of her. It had been too long since she had experienced a lover with the passion and drive of Banks. Layla closed her eyes as she took it all in. Layla knew it was humiliating, she knew that every fiber of her competitive character should be screaming in torment over being degraded in this fashion, but honestly, Layla didn't care, Sasha's monster cock was hitting parts of her she didn't remember she had, and pleasure was echoing throughout her body. A faint part of her thought that maybe should fight harder, but every other cell of her being told her to accept the fucking and enjoy it.

“Oh yeah, you think you're some hot shit vet, don't you? But you don't have McCool anymore to protect you, do you. Oh fuck, you're moaning again, you're moaning like a cheap slut, how much more cum am I gonna wring out of you? Holy shit, are all main-roster girls this fucking slutty?”  
Sasha switched her style up, moving from rapid strokes to deeper, slower, and more powerful thrusts, Layla started rolling her hips in response, and Sasha redoubled her intensity to rip the orgasm from the light chocolate body of the older Englishwoman. Sweat dripped down the brow of Sasha as she used every trick in her extensive catalog to extract pleasure from Layla's luscious form.

“Oh. Oh! OH! OH MY GOD!”  
The Brit's body, glistening with sweat, shook as she came on the big fake dick of the Boss. Banks own nubbin was well massaged by her energetic thrusts.

Twelve minutes left.  
“Going to show off your cunt?”  
“You're just a pervert Flair. No surprise a low class father produced such low class kids.”  
Charlotte's grin faded.  
“I'll make you regret that, now take it off.”  
Natalya's fingers felt heavy and thick as she undid the pink and black gear and pulled it over her head, while her robust sports bra was hardly more revealing than the midriff-baring gear, Natalya felt exposed and vulnerable, the cruel and lustful eyes of Charlotte drinking in her thick frame. Only one layer of fabric protecting herself from the harsh fate awaiting her.

Summer had extracted herself from the tangle of hair and legs in the aftermath of their mutual orgasms and rolled the catatonic woman over to her hands and knees, with practiced ease, Summer slipped her slender, golden dildo into place and quickly squeezed a dollop of lube onto its delicate form. Alicia wobbled on her knees like a newborn deer as Rae lined the gleaming, metallic-colored prod with the minuscule dark chocolate ring of the flustered vet at the same time her long fingers began to stroke again at the Floridians love button.

Fox let out a shockingly mild squeak as Summer slid 3 inches into her backdoor. It's not like Fox hadn't been fucked in the ass before. A female wrestler in WWE employed for as many years as her, with a winning record as bad as hers was bound to have faced more than a little bit of anal in her career, so Fox was physically capable of relaxing her sphincters, despite being only vaguely conscious of her surroundings. But what Alicia was unprepared for how quickly and professionally Summer had taken her ass, and just how much she was enjoying it. She was no anal queen, but the southern belle's quick penetration and forceful digital manipulation delighted the black woman's lengthy body. Alicia didn't love feeling like the arrogant white woman's bitch, but her rectum easily absorbed the elongated cock and her traitorous clit was vulnerable to the delicate ministrations of the First Lady.

Begrudgingly Alicia's body began to feel the steady tremors of pleasure as the long golden prod continued to work in and out of her tightest hole. Summer's stroking of clit ran in opposite fashion to her penetrations, when Summer rammed her cock forward, she would brush Fox's clit in a downwards fashion, when she retreated from the vet's bowels, she would move her fingers delicately upwards. The skill of Summer's penetration was turning Fox's insides to jelly. Her squeaks turned to gasps as Summer's pace remained steady and powerful.

“Oh sugar, you're enjoying this, aren't you? Now I wonder...who do I remind you of? Beth? Melina? The Cunt Twins? Who fucked your ass the best? Drool if it was me.”  
“Uh...it...oh god...oh you just would think...FUCK...it was you.”  
“You make this much noise for every girl? I'm starting to think I ain't special!”  
Summer laughed as she continued both her mockery and her particular form of anal exploration. Summer was delighted by the fact that she had so easily subdued the more experienced wrestler, who was currently panting and whining as her asshole was repeatedly pierced by her long cock. This was the life, this was all she had wanted, and the BFFs were her key to maintaining this current way of life. So while she let Charlotte take the lead and Sasha strut and preen, it was important to show that she wasn't to be taken lightly either. Summer quickly accelerated the pace of her penetration and her petting, realizing she needed to wring another orgasm out of her bitch's frame.  
And in a burst it happened, Alicia screeched, shuddered, and a spurt of goo spewed onto the southerner's long fingers. Who had slowed down but remained pumping the sphincters of the defeated wrestler.

Five minutes left.  
“Oh, that was nasty, wasn't it? Coming with a cock up your ass? I wonder if it'll be that easy...well anyway, tits or cunt?”  
Nattie didn't say a word as she unstrapped the simple black sports bra and revealed her massive breasts.  
“Oh man, what a pair of bolt-ons those are.”  
“Like you can say anything.”  
“Well you're currently sitting in my lap like a little bitch, so I can say whatever I want to say.”  
Nattie was a deep crimson at the humiliation. Charlotte still admired the thick frame of the Canadian, but she jolted to attention as she remembered something.  
“Oh Sasha, if you don't manage to get another orgasm from Layla in five minutes, then I'm going to be taking my lust out on your ass, got it?”

“I thought you were going to ask for something difficult.”  
Using all of her wiry strength, Sasha picked up the curvier woman around the waist, keeping her cock inside of her, and with some difficulty, managed to plop her next to her fellow vet.

“Alright girls, dunno if you've tried this before, but I'm going to need some pussy eating from you two.”  
“No fucki-  
“How dare you!”  
“Do you think I fucking care what you two feel comfortable doing? You wanna keep your pride next time, how about you win your fucking matches, you dumb sluts.”

Without much more than a grumble from the pair, they went at it. They had, in fact, done this before, but it was only with the help of a liberal amount of wine. The road got lonely, and two beautiful women with poor win-loss records needed relief wherever they could find it. It being strongly discouraged to seek solace with random fans. To Alicia, the cool tongue of the Brit helped get her mind off the not quite painful but certainly awkward feeling of her ass being repeatedly penetrated, and Layla could just focus on the quick tongue of the lanky vet, so taken in was she by Alicia's work that she didn't notice when Sasha slipped her scarlet behemoth from her pussy and aimed it just a tad lower, at the tightly pursed center of the Londonian's starfish.

“Oh, please baby, put it back in-Oh! OH NO! NO PLEASE!”  
Sasha was remorseless as she violated the older woman's back door. As in all things, it was their ass or hers, and she wasn't about to be bait on Charlotte's hook. Fucking ass always gave Banks a special thrill, especially when it was a woman fifteen years her senior, who's been known for about a decade as a prime piece. This was in no way virgin territory, but it was clear somebody was ignoring the booty of this fine woman, as her rectum attempted to repel the Bostonian's intrusion with great force. Sasha grinned at the challenge and progressed forward, Layla wailing all the while.

“Oh shush you sissy, I know this isn't new to you.”  
“But you're so much bigger!”  
Sasha laughed and continued her punishing in-stroke. She had about met her hips with the well-formed behind of the Brit before she began retracting her substantial scarlet cock. She indicated to Summer that she'd prefer the complaining Englishwoman be silenced, and the southerner complied by forcing the hips of the slender Floridian downwards, Layla's tongue was now refocused on the slimy cunt of the thirty year old Fox, and Sasha was back to her practiced rhythm: in, out, in, out. The steady movements of the young hotshot were reforming the back passage of the Brit. But as her controlled thrusts violated her poor, tender behind, the soft tongue of her erstwhile companion dug into Layla's slick and engorged lips. Layla was beside herself, she wanted to stay strong and not cum with a rookie's big cock in her ass while she was getting eaten out by a peer. But as the sensations started getting more and more intense, the contrast between the soothing tongue and the forceful penetration broke Layla's focus, and she screamed as she bucked her hips, though Sasha remained relentless, continuing to drive her cock forward to extract as much pleasure as possible from the dancers frame.

The alarm buzzed.  
“Oh poor, poor Nattie, you were so close. A shame, I guess I'll have to save Sasha's ass for later.”

Nattie stood up with determination in her eyes.  
“This is enough, stop it. I refuse to go any further.”

Charlotte stood up and got chin to nose with her.  
“Refuse? Refuse? You made the wager. You knew the stakes. And now you're not only denying the woman that beat you, but the new champion? You claim to be a vet, you claim to be fighting for traditions, but you won't respect the traditions when they turn against you? Just like every other Hart. Sanctimonious and self-serving. Despicable.”  
“How dare you!”  
“How dare I? How about you prove that you're more than a hypocrite and take your loss like a former champion should. Besides, you still have one last chance.”  
“What do you mean one last chance?”  
“Let's test how high and mighty you are. You lead your fellow vets into battle. You led them into a tournament, and then you watched them get defiled by the women you faced. Surely a fine, upstanding veteran like you, pure of motive and intent, wouldn't have gotten aroused by such a perverse sight? Your cunt must be dry as a bone. If it is...you walk away free.”  
“O-of course it is. I'm no deviant.”  
“Right, well let's see just how wholesome you are. How pure is your Hart?”

Nattie looked at Charlotte nervously, but stayed still.  
“You're a dumb cow. Turn around.”  
Charlotte's voice got sharp as she commanded her elder. Unwittingly, Natalya felt her body respond. As she felt the presence of the newest NXT champion stalk behind her, Neidhart felt the hairs on the back of her neck stick straight up. When Natalya felt the breath of her rival on the back of her neck she nearly jumped out of her skin.

“Let me help you.”  
Slowly, steadily, with measured hands, Charlotte removed the boy shorts from the stocky frame of the woman in front of her, but as they slid down the thick legs of the Canadian technician, the entire locker room heard the lurid squelch as the cloth extracted itself from the thoroughly soaked nether regions of the defeated wrestler. A ripe smell filled the room as Natalya's aroused pussy was revealed to air.

“N-no, I don't actually.”  
“You dirty, gutterslut, you're dreaming of this, aren't you?”  
With a flash, Nattie panicked and threw an elbow backwards, stunning Charlotte, she ran forward, pushing past the surprised Sasha and Summer. She could make it out of the locker room and she and her asshole would be safe, she'd be sa-FUCK!

With a splat, Nattie landed on the floor, a soft, delicate hand had grasped her ankle and Neidhart, blind with fear, had missed it, looking back, she saw the light brown arm of Layla holding her, her brown eyes wide with the realization of what she had done, Nattie kicked to try to flee but she soon discovered her other leg was trapped to, Alicia Fox glared at her as she held her down. Soon, Sasha and Summer, recovered from the attempted flight, moved over and each grabbed one of Nattie's arms. 

“Traitors, both of you!”  
“Traitor? You lead us into this mess, and then when the time had come to actually pay up, you run away? Fuck you Neidhart. If we get fucked, you get fucked.”  
“Y-yeah, how dare you leave us in the cold like that, you. You bitch!”  
Nattie, taken a back by Layla's boldness, was slack as the four women, two vengeful and two gleeful, duck walked the Canadian over to a bench and pushed her over it. From behind, her purple strapon firmly in place, Charlotte stalked over to where Nattie laid, slinking into place as she finally realized that she had no escape.

“Are you ready? I know you're no virgin.”  
“No, please, wa-  
Charlotte didn't. Her large prod, slick with hastily applied lubricant, pushed past the fear-tightened ring of the blonde veteran's sealed backdoor. Charlotte was not gentle as she forced the thick head of the strap-on through the sphincters, an audible pop filled the room, Nattie didn't yell, but the sharp hiss of her intake of breath let the room know she was feeling it. Charlotte didn't hesitate as she bore the shaft quickly down the quivering poop chute of the defeated veteran. Right before her hips crashed into the sturdy buttocks of the woman before her, Charlotte slapped her flank.

“Cmon bitch, don't tell me this is horrible. We all know you've been bent over before, so relax and enjoy it.”  
“Never. You. BITCH!”  
Natalya yelled out her defiance, and in response, Charlotte removed herself from the former champion's ass.

“Alright then. Girls, get her on the ground, on her back, pull her legs up.”  
Quickly complying, the women got the struggling Natalya into position, her hips held over her head by the combined bodies of Summer, Sasha, Alicia and Layla, Charlotte towered over her resolute foe, she spread more lube across the purple pillar and placed it at the closed again asshole of the older woman.

“Time to carve my name into your ass. I hope you'll enjoy your newly loosened butthole from now on.”  
With the new position, and greater leverage offered, Charlotte more easily slipped the glans of her cock into Natalya's brown-eye, after the gasp, Charlotte retracted it, waited a few seconds, and popped it in again. She repeated this a few more times.

“W-Why?”  
“Why? To really open you up so you won't make a peep when I slide this woman-tamer home... again. I'm going to turn your asshole inside out Nattie.”  
With a nice gape formed, Charlotte began pushing her cock deep into the rectum of the subdued woman, the four women, two Charlotte's allies, and two that were once Nattie's throwing gibes at the ass-fucked woman.  
“Oh poor baby.”  
“I hope it hurts as much as it did when you got me, you bitch!”  
“I'll take your ass after Char, so don't worry if you get addicted to the fucking.”  
“We went first, so it makes sense you 'took the rear'.”

Hips flush again, Charlotte continued her punishing strokes into Nattie's now defenseless body. Her fat cheeks rippling as the muscular thighs of Charlotte bounced off of them. She felt her resolve slipping away as Charlotte continued the fierce downward strokes into her core.  
“What it going to take, huh? What's it going to take for you to cum with me fucking your ass?”  
“It. Won't. Happen.”

As sudden as a bolt of lightning. The cruel lips of Charlotte met the open mouth of Natalya, and Flair shoved her tongue down her throat. Charlotte's gymnast background allowed to her to contort her body so that their surgically enhanced breasts met. The large rubber dong fully sheathed in Natalya's muscled rear. Charlotte began moving her buried cock in a circle as she passionately attacked the face of her defeated rival. To Natalya, who was prepared for the vicious ass-fucking, the make-out session was screwing with her head. The mock tenderness of this Amazon's burning tongue was proving to be too much for Natalya, who moaned into their mutually locked lips. Charlotte broke the embrace for a second and began driving her shaft into Neidhart's core again.

“What is it Nattie, upset that I'm fucking you with more energy than Tyson ever will?”  
“Oh gawd!”

Natalya began to flail her body in response to the blatant disrespect against her. But her position is too vulnerable, and her limbs are restrained by the surrounding wrestlers. Finally, after a burst of energy, her body was still and she began to moan.

“Please Charlotte, just make me cum. Please, please, you've been ruining my ass, just make me cum at least, please make me cum.”

“Call me mommy, just like you did to Beth.”

“No Charlotte, please, don't make me. It's too embarrassing.”

“You wanna cum? That's your price.”

Charlotte continued her rapid fire strokes, hammering again and again at Nattie's contorted body, the purple cock reaming the rarely fucked asshole of Natalya out. But as much as the anal plundering was painful, it was the burning need between her thighs that consumed Nattie's attention. The need to cum, powerful, and getting more powerful with every stroke of Charlotte. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

“Please mommy, make your little girl cum, fuck my ass and make me cum, I need it mommy!”

With the show of ultimate submission, tears running down the once-proud veteran's face, Charlotte let out a sharp woo and used her hands on the engorged clit of the submissive blonde. Natalya shuddered and wailed as she was pushed over the edge, her body clamping on the supersized dick of the woman fucking her. After the eternity of half a minute, Nattie's body relaxed enough for Charlotte to remove the strap-on from the thoroughly fucked back passage of her elder wrestler.

“All three of you, bend over, spread 'em.”

Without any complaint, the trio of main-roster vets shuffled their aching bodies to a bench, leaned over it, and spread their cheeks, showing the well-fucked assholes that were a relic of the nights encounters. Knowing what to do, Sasha and Summer grabbed their phones and began taking pictures, another trophy of the BFFs conquest.

“Tell the main-roster what's coming when I got called up.”

Natalya could only whimper in response.


End file.
